tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 1.22
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.22 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-22 : Sangha is Led by The Lord of Heavens, Sakka, to King Bimbisara's Feast. 1. And the Lord Buddha, after having dwelt at Gayasisa as long as he thought fit, went forth to Rajagaha, accompanied by a great number of Bhikkhus, by one thousand Bhikkhus who all had been Jatilas before. And the Lord Buddha, wandering from place to place, came to Rajagaha. There the Lord Buddha dwelt near Rajagaha, in the Latthivana pleasure garden, near the sacred shrine of Supatittha. 2. Then the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara heard: 'The Samana Gotama(Buddha) Sakyaputta, an ascetic of the Sakya tribe, has just arrived at Rajagaha and is staying near Rajagaha, in the Latthivana pleasure garden, near the sacred shrine of Supatittha. Of Him the benevolent Gotama(Buddha) such a glorious fame is spread abroad: "Truly he is the benevolent, holy, absolute Sambuddha, endowed with knowledge and conduct, the most happy One, who understands all worlds, the highest One, who guides men as a driver curbs a bullock, the teacher of gods and men, the Great Buddha. He makes known the Truth, which he has understood himself and seen face to face, to this world system with its devas, its Maras, and its Brahmas; to all beings, Samanas and Brahmanas, gods and men; he preaches that Truth (Dhamma) which is glorious in the beginning, glorious in the middle, glorious at the end, in the spirit and in the letter; he proclaims a consummate, perfect, and pure life." It is good to obtain the sight of holy men (Arahats) like that.' 3. And the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara, surrounded by twelve myriads of Magadha Brahmanas and householders, went to the place where the Lord Buddha was; having approached him and respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, he sat down near him. And of those twelve myriads of Magadha Brahmanas(priest) and householders some also respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha and sat down near him; some exchanged greeting with the Lord Buddha, having exchanged with him greeting and complaisant words, they sat down near him; some bent their clasped hands towards the Lord Buddha and sat down near him; some shouted out their name and their family name before the Lord Buddha and sat down near him; some silently sat down near him. 4. Now those twelve myriads of Magadha Brahmanas and householders thought: 'How now is this? has the great Samana(Buddha) placed himself under the spiritual direction of Uruvela Kassapa, or has Uruvela Kassapa placed himself under the spiritual direction of the great Samana(Buddha)?' And the Lord Buddha, who understood in his mind the reflection which had arisen in the minds of those twelve myriads of Magadha Brahmanas and householders, addressed the venerable Uruvela Kassapa in this stanza: 'What knowledge have you gained, O inhabitant of Uruvela, that has induced you, who were renowned for your penances, to forsake your sacred fire? I ask you, Kassapa, this question: How is it that your fire sacrifice has become deserted?' (Kassapa replied): 'It is visible things and sounds, and also tastes, pleasures and woman that the sacrifices speak of; because I understood that whatever belongs to existence is filth, therefore I took no more delight in sacrifices and offerings.' 5. 'But if your mind, Kassapa (said the Lord Buddha), found there no more delight,--either in visible things, or sounds, or tastes,--what is it in the world of men or gods in which your mind, Kassapa, now finds delight? Tell me that.' (Kassapa replied): 'I have seen the state of peace (i.e. Nirvana) in which the basis of existence (upadhi) and the obstacles to perfection (kinkana) have ceased, which is free from attachment to sensual existence, which cannot pass over into another state, which cannot be led to another state; therefore I took no more delight in sacrifices and offerings.' 6. Then the venerable Uruvela Kassapa rose from his seat, adjusted his upper robe so as to cover one shoulder, prostrated himself, inclining his head to the feet of the Lord Buddha, and said to the Lord Buddha: 'My teacher, Lord, is the Lord Buddha, I am his pupil; my teacher, Lord, is the Lord Buddha, I am his pupil.' Then those twelve myriads of Magadha Brahmanas and householders understood: 'Uruvela Kassapa has placed himself under the spiritual direction of the great Samana(Buddha).' 7, 8. And the Lord Buddha, who understood in his mind the reflection that had arisen in the minds of those twelve myriads of Magadha Brahmanas and householders, preached to them in due course (&c., as in chap. 7, §§ 5, 6, down to:). Just as a clean cloth free from black specks properly takes the dye, thus eleven myriads of those Magadha Brahmanas and householders with Bimbisara at their head, while sitting there, obtained the pure and spotless Eye of the Truth (divine insight): 'Whatsoever is subject to the condition of origination is subject also to the condition of cessation.' One myriad announced their having become lay-pupils. 9. Then the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara, having seen the Truth (&c. . . . . down to) dependent on nobody else for the knowledge of the Teacher's doctrine, said to the Lord Buddha: 'In former days, Lord, when I was a prince, I entertained five wishes; these are fulfilled now. In former days, Lord, when I was a prince, I wished: "O that I might be inaugurated as king." This was my first wish, Lord; this is fulfilled now. "And might then the holy, absolute Sambuddha come into my kingdom." This was my second wish, Lord; this is fulfilled now. 10. '"And might I pay my respects to Him, the Lord Buddha." This was my third wish, Lord; this is fulfilled now. "And might He the Lord Buddha preach his doctrine (Dhamma) to me." This was my fourth wish, Lord; this is fulfilled now. "And might I understand His, the Lord Buddha's doctrine." This was my fifth wish, Lord; this is fulfilled now. These were the five wishes, Lord, which I entertalned in former days when I was a prince; these are fulfilled now. 11. 'Glorious, Lord! (&c., as in chap. 7. 10, down to:) who has taken his refuge in Him. And might the Lord Buddha, Lord, consent to take his meal with me to-morrow together with the fraternity of Bhikkhus.' The Lord Buddha expressed his consent by remaining silent. 12. Then the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara, when he understood that the Lord Buddha had accepted his invitation, rose from his seat, respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, and, passing round him with his right side towards him, went away. And when the night had elapsed, the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara ordered excellent food, both hard and soft, to be prepared, and had dinner-time announced to the Lord Buddha in the words: 'It is time, Lord, the meal is ready.' And in the forenoon the Lord Buddha, having put on his under-robes, took his alms-bowl, and with his kivara on entered the city of Rajagaha accompanied by a great number of Bhikkhus, by one thousand Bhikkhus(Monks) who all had been Jatilas before. 13. At that time Sakka the king of the devas, assuming the appearance of a young Brahman, walked in front of the Bhikkhu fraternity with Buddha at its head, singing the following stanzas: 'The self-controlled One with the self-controlled, with the former Jatilas, the released One with the released, the Lord Buddha, gold-coloured like an ornament of singi gold, has entered Rajagaha. 'The emancipated One with the emancipated, with the former Jatilas, &c. 'He who has crossed (the ocean of passion) with them who have crossed (it), with the former Jatilas, the released One with the released, the Lord Buddha, gold-coloured like an ornament of singi go1d, has entered Rajagaha. 'He who is possessed of the ten Noble States and of the ten Powers, who understands the ten Paths of Kamma and possesses the ten (attributes of Arahatship), the Lord Buddha, surrounded by ten hundred of followers, has entered Rajagaha.' 14. The people when they saw Sakka the king of the devas, said: 'This youth indeed is handsome; this youth indeed has a lovely appearance; this youth indeed is pleasing. Whose attendant may this youth be?' When they talked thus, Sakka the king of the devas addressed those people in this stanza: 'He who is wise, entirely self-controlled, the unrivalled Buddha, the Arahat, the most happy upon earth: his attendant am I.' 15. And the Lord Buddha went to the palace of the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara. Having gone there, he sat down with the Bhikkhus who followed him, on seats laid out for them. Then the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara with his own hands served and offered excellent food, both hard and soft, to the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head; and when the Lord Buddha had finished his meal and cleansed his bowl and his hands, he sat down near him. 16. Sitting near him the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara thought: 'Where may I find a place for the Lord Buddha to live in, not too far from the town and not too near, suitable for going and coming, easily accessible for all people who want (to see him), by day not too crowded, at night not exposed to much noise and alarm, clean of the smell of people, hidden from men, well fitted for a retired life?' 17. And the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara thought: 'There is the Veluvana, my pleasure garden, which is not too far from the town and not too near, suitable for going and coming, . . . . (&c., down to a retired life). What if I were to make an offering of the Veluvana pleasure garden to the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head?' 18. And the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara took a golden vessel (with water in it, to be poured over the Buddha's hand); and dedicated (the garden) to the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'I give up this Veluvana pleasure garden, Lord, to the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head.' The Lord Buddha accepted the arama (park/monastery). Then the Lord Buddha, after having taught, encouraged, animated, and gladdened the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara by dhamma discourse, rose from his seat and went away. And in consequence of this event the Lord Buddha, after having delivered a dhamma discourse, thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to receive the donation of an arama (park/monastery).'